Action
by The-Shadow-Realm
Summary: After you realize something, you act upon it. This is the sequel to Realization... Its a Lemon, not very good though Seto just has to show Yami he loves him. Read Realization, its alot better! Be warned, this IS a Lemon. Hope you like it. Yami/Seto -JJ


Action

"Are you SURE you don't want to go with us?"

Yugi questioned Yami for the bazillioth time.

"Yes Yugi" Yami smiled as he watched Yugi pack up some things in his suitcase.

"Are you POSTIVIVE you don't want to go with us?"

Yami rolled his eyes, for the past week, Yugi had been practically begging Yami to go with them on their trip to see Yugi's uncle and aunt in Canada for two weeks.

"Look Yugi, your aunt and uncle do not know me, I wouldn't have anything to do, and someone needs to look after the shop… and besides, you will have a fun time"

Yugi smiled as he closed his suitcase, it was about time for him to leave.

"I know, I know… you told me all your reasons but… it's just so weird not being with you I mean… we were stuck together for so long that its almost weird to not have you around."

Yami smiled, Yugi really did put on a good show, but Yami was suspicious that the REAL reason Yugi wanted Yami to go was because he didn't want a certain CEO having his hands all over Yami.

Ever since Seto and Yami were a "couple" Yugi had been desperately trying to make sure that the CEO was at least a full 12 inches from his 'darker half'. But now that Yugi was traveling, Seto didn't have a road block.

"Well I guess that is everything… have a nice trip Yugi"

Yami smiled as they both said goodbye at the door, Yugi's grandpa piped up and said,

"Now listen here, if anyone wants your autograph make sure you charge them 10 bucks… one more thing, you know all about games so make sure they know what they are getting… one more thing…"

"Yami knows what he is doing Grandpa, let's go now"

Yugi pulled his grandfather away.

Yami laughed and waved to them as the taxi drove away. Yami closed the door and looked around, smiling, he was all alone in the house. Getting to work right away, Yami started to straighten up the games behind the counter. As he did so he heard the bell on the door ring, to say that someone was entering.

"Welcome to the game shop, hold on ill be right with you"

Yami said as he tried to put something on the high shelf.

A pair of hands came out of nowhere and helped Yami put the box up on top. Yami spun around to meet the two eyes of his 'rival', the one Yugi was worried would about.

Yami grinned and replied,

"Hello sir, might I get you anything?"

Seto smiled at the King of Games and replied,

"Hmm I think I see something I like"

Yami raised an eyebrow at him and said,

"Oh? And what might that be?"

Seto smiled and pulled Yami in a hug. Before kissing him he said,

"You."

Yami returned Seto's kiss but after a while pushed away, remembering they were in a store that someone could come by any time.

Yami chuckled lightly and replied to the handsome brunette,

"Oh? Well I think we can come to an arrangement? How much are you willing to offer?"

Seto smiled and replied,

"My love?"

Yami chuckled and replied,

"Sold."

Seto tried to capture Yami's lips again however the bell rang and Seto was forced to pretend like he was only hugging Yami in a friendly way. Without missing a beat, Yami pretend they were friends who had not seen each other in a while,

"It's so good to see you!!... Oh hold on quickly, let me see the customer and then we can catch up."

Yami turned toward a girl who seemed to be in high school.

"Hello welcome to the game shop, tell me if you see anything you like ok?"

The girl smiled and nodded and looked around. Yami looked over to Seto and grinned at him. Yami's grin was returned with an angry expression, Yami almost laughed since he knew Seto was upset he had been interrupted before he was able to get another kiss.

The girl found a box and called Yami over,

"Excuse me Mr., what is this game?"

Yami went over to her, making Seto cross his arms in annoyance of Yami's attention on someone else.

"Oh that is a lie-detector game… There are cards that come with it and the goal is to not lie for the questions. The person that answers truthfully through 21 questions gets points but if the person lies, they loose all their points."

The girl seemed interested in it and asked,

"How can you tell they are lying?"

Yami smiled and replied,

"There is a small lie-detector in there, it will do the trick."

The girl was suspicious of the quality of the game and asked,

"Do you mind if I try the game on you?"

Yami smiled and said,

"Not at all"

Yami took the game out carefully and placed the lie detector on the desk and pressed his finger to it.

"Can you come up with your own questions?" The girl asked.

"Yes of course you can" The light went green on the lie detector.

"Well that wasn't supposed to be a question."

They both laughed but Seto remained stoic. The girl smiled and replied,

"Are you good at games?"

Yami smirked and said simply,

"No"

The light on the device automatically went to the red, Seto almost laughed at how FAST the light had changed but instead just smiled to himself.

"Are you the famous King of Games?"

Yami raised his eyebrow and replied,

"No"

The device turned red again and the girl's eyes lit up.

"YOU ARE?"

"Um…yes?" The light turned green.

Yami growled but then chuckled and looked at her.

"I knew the rumors were true!! You were so amazing battling Seto Kaiba… I wish I was that good…"

Seto automatically crept away and went up the stairs to hide, Yami smiled,

"Well thank you, Kaiba is a very skilled duelist also… but do you like the game?"

She smiled and nodded, making Yami chuckle.

"Well this one is 10 dollars… at least Yugi's grandpa says it is."

She smiled and got out the money as Yami carefully wrapped it back so it looked new.

"Thank you so much King of Games!"

She said as she walked out of the store, what Yami didn't know was she was going to go brag to her friends she met the King of Games.

"Yes you are welcome come again."

She left and it wasn't too long before Seto wrapped his arms around Yami, Yami's back to Seto's chest.

"So MY King of games… can we catch up now?"

Yami laughed and replied,

"Sure… hold on"

Yami slipped out of Seto's hold and went to the door, he locked it and turned the sign to 'Sorry we are closed"

Yami smiled and went back to Seto,

"Can we go to your room Yami?"

Seto smiled, his blue eyes meeting Yami's crimson ones. Yami laughed and took his arm as he led Seto to his room, across the hall from Yugi's.

"So what did you have in m…?"

Yami couldn't say "mind" since Seto's velvety lips stopped all further communication. Yami wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and kiss him back but pulled away when he felt Seto's hand trail down to his pants.

"S-Seto? What are you doing?"

"Yami, we have been together for a while now, you know I love you… but I want to SHOW you how I love you"

Yami seemed to not be sure on what to do; Seto pushed them both over to the bed and followed Yami down as they both got onto it.

"N-no Seto I'm not sure… I mean… I'm not sure"

Seto smiled, he knew it would be Yami's first time, and Yami was nervous about it. Seto teased,

"What is it my King of Games? Afraid of a new little game?"

The nervousness in Yami's eyes could be seen but Seto only thought it made the Pharaoh even cuter.

"Yami, please, I want to show you a good time… and prove that I love you."

Yami smiled and put his arms around the handsome brunette.

"You sure about this?"

Seto smiled, and stroked the side of Yami's face with the back of his hand.

"Trust me my love…"

Yami smiled nervously then felt a pair of velvety lips on his own. Yami kissed back into the warm, enticing lips as Seto unbuttoned the shirt Yami had on today. The shirt was a white button-up t-shirt which Seto easily undid.

Seto undid the last button, took Yami's shirt of and threw it aside. He pulled away from Yami's lips only to say,

"Trust me Yami, you will love this"

Yami moaned as Seto slightly nipped at Yami's neck, and then lightly kissed down to his nipples. Finally reaching one he took the nub into his mouth and coaxed it to hardness with his tongue. Yami moaned at this action. Seto smiled as he felt his pants get tighter, and was sure that Yami's were also.

Yami didn't seem to realize as both their clothes eventually disappeared and soon they were left in only underwear. Seto smirked at his nervous lover and snaked his hand into Yami's underwear. Yami whispered out,

"S-Seto, I'm not so sure…"

There was no stopping Seto now, Yami didn't have time to think as Seto's hand found its way to its target and wrapped around it. Yami gasped as Seto's hand clasped around his member and then moaned as Seto started to rub it gently.

"I'm absolutely certain Yami, trust me on this."

Yami smiled and pressed against Seto's hand, not knowing what else he could do. Seto smiled as he removed the last pieces of clothing that kept them apart. Yami was truly beautiful to Seto, he had well defined muscles, a perfect body that was the perfect shade(to Seto) and also his 'equipment' was pretty large as well, though Seto won the larger manhood competition. Yami almost gulped as he saw Seto's naked body, there was no way he was real. Seto's skin looked smooth and soft, and he had a flat chest that even though he didn't have as many muscles showing as Yami did- it was still hard and looked good. Seto's 'equipment' was enough to make anyone feel ashamed of theirs, which made Yami gaze with wonder.

Yami's first action was to try to hide himself from Seto but it only made the man laugh. Seto laid himself over Yami so that their parts were touching and he whispered,

"Yami, don't hide from me, you are beautiful."

Yami blushed and butterflies released in Seto's stomach, sending wonderful chills down his spine. Taking it a step farther, Seto moved down and spread the game king's legs farther apart, giving him access to his target.

First Seto just teasingly kissed the tip of Yami's erection, making Yami desperate for more. Then Seto licked along the length, sending pulses through Yami's body from the organ. Seto locked eyes with Yami and grinned to him,

"I know you like this, don't you?"

Yami's large eyes became embarrassed but he managed to say,

"Y-yes"

Seto turned his attention back to the large organ that Yami was almost ashamed of showing to him. Seto took it into his mouth and hummed deeply, sending vibrations through Yami. Yami bucked his hips, not able to withstand so much at one time. Seto chuckled and began sucking greedily on Yami, as if he was candy, making the smaller one moan with this action. Seto reached with his free hand and played a little with the sacs he found, making him become completely and fully aroused.

After playing with this area Seto smiled and went back to Yami's lips, giving him a gentle kiss.

"Now is the fun part my Pharaoh"

Yami moaned when Seto moved a digit into him, without any warning, Yami struggled at this simple penetration and whispered out, still uncertain,

"N-no Seto, no"

Yami moaned as he struggled against the action Seto was taking. Seto smiled and entered a second finger; both of the digits moving around inside of Yami and making the smaller man receive teasers of pleasure.

Seto smiled as he pulled his fingers out and then locked eyes with Yami.

"You know what's next, don't you Yami?"

Yami's eyes grew impossibly big and Seto could tell he was a little nervous.

Seto grinned as he watched the nervousness of his lover. Hovering over him so that their skin did not touch but still enough to be considered close Seto lowered and kissed Yami's neck, then whispered,

"Yami you are everything to me… ill stop if you don't want to"

Yami blushed but shook his head in a "no" and said,

"I… I want to"

Seto grinned, loving how Yami was still nervous but brave.

Seto nudged Yami's tempting entrance but didn't penetrate him yet. Seto whispered comforting words into Yami's ear,

"Don't worry my precious; you will love this I know."

Yami gripped the sheets as Seto slowly entered him. Yami's body instinctively tightened up at the intrusion and clenched around Seto's member. Seto moaned in delight at the amazing feeling of the soft velvety head that he found as he entered Yami.

Yami cried out as Seto penetrated, his tender insides forced to stretch around the hard shaft. But even despite the pain, the intensity of pleasure of having Seto inside him was more than Yami could have ever hoped for.

Seto felt his arousal intensify as Yami cried the sound so pleasing that it almost made Seto want to go rapidly into harsh forceful thrusts. But Seto knew to play a little longer. He reached down between Yami's legs and touched the tip of Yami's hardened arousal, receiving delicious moans from his lover.

Chuckling darkly Seto pulled out of Yami only to plunge roughly back in, emitting a cry from Yami and another round of intense pleasure. Seto began to move inside him, at first slow, he wanted to hear his little love beg him.

Yami was now in a feeling of incredible pleasure to have Seto inside of him and filling him up so completely. Yami then whimpered and moaned with pleasure every time Seto plugged into him. When Seto began the slow place it pained Yami, he needed more stimulation. Yami tried to thrust himself back on Seto's manhood but Seto just chuckled.

"What's the matter my Pharaoh? Am I not satisfying you?"

Yami blushed and then stammered out,

"Please Seto… go faster…please?"

Seto laughed, delighted to hear the King of games beg, and called out,

"Now aren't you getting a little naughty Yami?"

Yami blushed and made him even more the cuter. Seto would have made Yami beg more but he himself was desperate to have a bit more 'fun'. Quickening his pace Seto sent wave after wave of delightful pleasure through both their bodies. Seto's well placed thrusts hit Yami's prostate, making the smaller one elicit moans of delight. Seto grabbed the game king's manhood and moved his hand up and down with the same rhythm that he plunged into Yami with. Just the thought of Yami being his partner in this love making Seto felt his climax coming rapidly.

Yami stopped gripping the sheets and instead put his hands on Seto's shoulders, not pushing away but placed there for support. Tears formed lightly on Yami's eyelashes as Seto got rougher, and then realizing it Yami stammered out,

"S-Seto I'm going to come soon"

Seto smiled as he pulled out of Yami, his member dripping with pre-cum. Seto spread Yami's legs apart so that he had plenty of space to do what he wanted. Seto started at the base and lapped his tongue around the area, getting a moan from Yami and a few little whimpers.

"I want to taste you my Yami."

Seto said as he gently took Yami's most private part in his hand. Seto gave a few teasing licks to the top of Yami's manhood before putting it all in his mouth and sucking greedily on it, like he did before. Seto's skilled mouth soon brought Yami to the brink and he cried out and released into Seto's mouth, and at the same time Seto drank up most of it.

"You taste so good Yami, just like I knew you would."

Seto said to his tired partner,

"And now it's my turn."

Seto positioned himself at Yami's entrance and plunged in, getting a loud cry from the other. Seto leaned over and captured Yami's sweet lips, then caressed tongues. The feeling of Yami's silky tongue over his was the last straw to make Seto come violently into his lover.

Yami wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and made the kiss impossibly deeper, both tongues having the battle of the century. Finally when both of them needed air they separated and collapsed next to each other, tired, sweating and breathing heavily.

Seto smiled and said tiredly,

"I love you Yami"

Yami blushed and then asked,

"Will you want to do this more often now?"

Seto grinned and said,

"You know I will… And what about you?"

Yami smiled, and cuddled up next to Seto, their naked bodies pressing against one another.

"I'd love to… just we will have to do it when Yugi isn't around"

Seto smiled and put his arms around Yami, a permanent smile on his face.

"Weren't you supposed to be watching the store?"

Yami chuckled and kissed Seto lazily and replied,

"Aww, the store can wait, I want to be with you."

Seto smiled and they both relaxed together, Yami knew that there would be more to come in the near future, and next time, he wouldn't be as nervous. After all, he wanted in on the action.


End file.
